


Thunder Storms

by ShamelessRavenclaw



Category: NCT
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Nomin mentioned, but possible future romance implied I guess, chenle is good at comforting, jisung is scared, nomin implied, super short I’m sorry, thunder storms, we just love pure Chensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessRavenclaw/pseuds/ShamelessRavenclaw
Summary: A storm rolls in and Jisung is scared.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 64





	Thunder Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short I’m sorry but I thought the idea was cute :))

Thunder echoed through the dorm shaking the walls, spooking a lanky pink haired boy to his core. Jisung shivered and crawled underneath his fluffy covers desperately trying to bury himself enough block out the booming noise.

He tried counting to ten over and over again, it was one of his coping methods, but without the comfort of Jaemin in the next bed over the gnawing feeling of fear climbed up his throat robbing him of any positive thoughts. Jisung would feel even more awful dragging himself to Jeno’s room to ask for Jaemin to come back, hot tears started pricking at his eyes threatening to spill over any second, and with a deep shuddering breath Jisung let himself cry. He didn’t understand why he was even scared, he felt like a baby. Gripping onto his pillow with dear life muffling his choked sobs, he neglects to hear his door being creaked open and someone’s feet shuffling over to his bed. 

Only noticing when he feels a significant weight next to him, he freezes. Jisung was irrationally petrified that he’d peak over his blankets and see an ugly monster bearing it’s razor sharp teeth at him or even worse, one of his members ready to laugh at him for acting like a toddler. “Jisungie” It’s Chenle. “Come on out it’s only me, please?”. Slowly Jisung pulls the covers away from his face looking up at a fond, sleepy Chenle.

He was sure he probably looked pathetic right about now, snotty, red in the face, and eyes bloodshot from his tears but he also knew that Chenle doesn’t care about that stuff. “Want me to come join you Sungie?” He carefully nodded. Crawling under the warm covers Chenle wraps his arms around a shaking Jisung petting his head. “Thank you” is all Jisung can say before closing his eyes exhausted from his outburst, drifting off to sleep. Chenle watches him for a little bit, the rise and fall of his chest and quiet snores, Jisung looks small and peaceful like this, long limbs hidden by blankets, his sleeping form leaving him vulnerable. 

As much as he hates seeing Jisung scared he loves having these moments with him, being able to shamelessly care for one of his best friends. “I think I could do this forever, y’know that Sungie?” Chenle places a small kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes, a smile gracing his lips.


End file.
